federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tam Nialla
Player Name: Bethany B. Character Name: Tam Niala Age: 36 Race: Bajoran Sex: Female Physical Description: * Height: 5'6" m * Weight: 132 lb. kg * Eyes: dark brown * Hair: straight, and a dark, almost mahogany brown, cut to just below the chin * Appearance: Tam is of average height, but is on the heavier side of a healthy weight for her small frame, so she has a rounded figure. Her nose wrinkles only number five, and she does not have the small "v" fold above her nose that many Bajorans do. She wears the traditional earring on her right ear at all times. Even when she is outside of uniform, she is neatly dressed and presented, and this care extends to her movements, always made carefully and deliberately. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Lonar Province, Bajor Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father: Tam Harben, 81, retired * Mother: Tam Rissa, 66, ship technician Siblings: * Brother: Tam Moro, 29, "still deciding" Extended Family: * Maternal Aunt: Esna Tehrin, 61, nurse * Maternal Great-Grandmother: Esna Menyo, 101 (deceased 2424) * Paternal Grandfather: Tam Kerrat, 96 /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: fruit juices, although she's developing a taste for raktajino Preferred Food: traditional Bajoran foods; some Terran desserts Hobbies & Interests: Tam is a bookworm and reads whatever she can, especially on the topic of the Prophets; she is very spiritual, to the degree that she considered joining a religious order as a young woman. She also has a passion for art, and occasionally paints to relieve stress. Goals: * Perfect certain alien painting styles * Help her brother find a career /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS PENDRAGON Current Position: CNS Starfleet Rank: Lieutenant JG Awards: * Second Dominion War Ribbon, Battle of Gateway Device Starfleet History: * Entered Starfleet Academy: 2412 * Graduated Starfleet Academy: 2416 * Served onboard USS EXPLORER: 2416-2420 * Entered retraining/graduate program: 2420 * Entered ACT Program: 2422 * Joined USS PATRIOT: 2422 * Switched to CMO: 2424 * Promoted to Lieutenant JG: 2424 * Transferred to USS PENDRAGON: 2425 Education: Academy Major: Emergency Medical Procedures Academy Minor: Alien Biology Additional Education: 2-year retraining in psychology, correspondence courses for a medical doctorate (completed) /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ During the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, both of Tam's parents were children. Harben was in the Resistance for over ten years, and was an adult by the time the Cardassians left. Rissa was still young, only thirteen; however, she had been through a lot, including being tortured alongside her sister to see if they knew anything about their parents' Resistance activities. Needless to say, these events followed them, and life in the Tam household was quite tense when Tam and her brother were children. As a result of this, Tam grew up very controlled, pouring her passion instead into her spirituality and her art, and dedicating her time to schoolwork and caring for her younger brother. She became interested in medicine as a teenager, and held a job working with her aunt after she finished Bajoran schooling. At twenty, that same job involved going through the Temple of the Prophets. The trip fascinated her, and she decided to go into Starfleet. She entered the Academy when she was 22 and graduated at 26, with the rank of crewman and the job of nurse onboard the USS EXPLORER. Her four years were uneventful, with the exception of a single incident noted in her records in which she made another cadet cry. Over her 5 years aboard the EXPLORER, Tam came to realize that many of her patients were coming to her more for a listening ear than a dermal knitter. At 31, she went back to the Academy for a two-year psychology training program, in order to become a ship's counselor. While back at the Academy, Tam was tracking some patients at a medical clinic on-base when there was an accident with several cadet-piloted shuttlecraft nearby; most of the students were brought into her clinic. She helped to treat many of them, and saved at least one cadet's life by holding an artery closed until she could be treated by a doctor. She earned a commendation in her record for her efforts that day, and subsequently applied for the ACT program. While Tam enjoyed her role as a counselor about the USS PATRIOT, where she was assigned after completing the ACT, she was surprised by the social isolation she experienced in the position, and took the chance to complete a medical doctorate and become CMO when it was offered. The stresses of the position wore on her, as did the exposure to a great deal of suffering and death, since the timing coincided with the Second Dominion War. She was relieved to change back to counseling afterward when she was transferred to the USS PENDRAGON, especially with the death of her great-grandmother occurring just as hostilities ceased.